Surviving the Stolls
by TheyAreNotOnlyBooks46
Summary: A story about April Fool's Day...with the Stolls. What pranks will they play? What reactions will they get? Will Travis and Katie's friendship be brought down by a single prank? I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series
1. Chapter 1

Surviving the Stolls

STOLLS! You are SO going to pay for that! Annabeth shrieked. Normally Annabeth was more of a calm, collected person, but when you take her worst fear and pull a prank, well, you're going to get it.

My brother, Travis, and I knew that. Of course, that was why we loved pranking people so much. It was that thrill, that sugar rush you get when you see the after-effects. Travis chuckled to me. "Putting fake tarantulas all over the Athena cabin- HILARIOUS!" We ran to our prank cave that we found years ago. We put all our pranking records, ideas, and materials in there. If that place was discovered, well, Chiron would finally have evidence against us, and we would end up cleaning horse dung. Everyone knows it's us; we have a reputation as being pranksters in Camp Half Blood. Travis and I swore never to share this place with_ anyone_, who knows what another backstabbing "friend" would do. I pulled a tree branch lever, and our cave opened up. Sounds sci-fi, right? The Hephaestus cabin probably built this place years ago and forgot about it. As we entered, the cave door shut behind us and I heard a bunch of confused children of Athena stop there steps and mumble "where'd they though?" to each other. Travis snickered. I wrote our prank in our records under "Athena" and shredded the used idea. Today was March 31, April Fool's Eve, as we called it. People find ways to stop pranks when they know they are coming, so we did that prank today. Still though, we save most of our pranks for April 1. Boy oh, boy, I couldn't wait for tomorrow. We gave more pranks to the cabins we disliked, starting with Demeter. They put poison ivy in our sleeping bags last year, and now they were going to get pranked, big time. There was one problem, though. Travis and Katie were good friends now, and I didn't know if Travis would be up for pranking their cabin. We never let friendship stop us, but Travis might get distracted or something.

We woke up early, while everyone was still asleep. We had stayed the night in the Prank Cave, so that no one could stalk us and see where we got our supplies. We started with a more basic prank that could only be done one April Fool's day. We went to the Hypnos cabin, which slept all day. Then, we attached an air horn to their unused alarm clock, turned the alarm on, to ring in half an hour; finally, we closed the curtains, so you couldn't tell it was still dark outside. We scrambled out and went next to the Poseidon cabin. Percy hadn't really done anything wrong to us, same with the Hypnos cabin, but still, its April Fool's day, so we don't really need an excuse. We took a surfboard and adjusted it so it was right above his head, then we his behind him and blasted yet another air horn. He sat up straight and bonked his head against the surfboard and passed out. We drew a mustache, unibrow, and goatee on his face. I don't care if it was immature or not.

Travis POV

Next up was the Demeter cabin. I didn't want to do anything to it, but if I said that I knew Connor would tease me about Katie. He would find out that I had feelings for her. But, if I did do the prank, my friendship with Katie would be ruined. I finally decided to mess up their prank "by accident". We first went into the kitchen, the Harpies had a break, and got out the Demeter cabin's least favorite wheat cereal. The cabin hated the cereal because it was supposed to be very healthy and have wheat, but was just a lie. The Demeter cabin, and believe me, I know from experience, actually gets _extremely _peeved when they see this, I still have a scar from a vine "slap" across my ankle if you don't believe me. We switched this cereal with the one the only one they actually liked. This prank wasn't the best, and I knew that, but I decided to do this prank and mess up the more serious one, just to avoid suspicion from my brother. We went to the Demeter cabin and Connor was just about to replace _all _the flowers they grew with plastic ones, and the grass with confetti, when I purposely stumbled over some gardening tools, causing a racket which woke up the Demeter cabin. Quickly, we ran to the Aphrodite cabin. We left a note that said "For the fairest of them all" along with a spray-painted golden apple. We laughed silently remembering how a golden apple could have caused the Trojan War and left. Next was the Athena cabin, this would be tougher. They probably set up fake floors and whatnot so that we couldn't prank them. Knowing this, we could only to a basic prank. Jumping over the steps to their cabin we tied a trip wire to the pillars in front of the door. Then, nimbly climbing up their roof we took all of their books out of their cabin (which, might I add, took about an _hour_) and replace them with celebrity magazines. Next was Apollo. Connor tried to mess up there perfectly tuned instruments, and changed all the arrows in the cabin to have rubber, squeaky arrow tips. We took their speakers and blasted them max to rock music and then ran. Connor began to question me about my mess up with the Demeter cabin as we passed the strawberry fields. Katie, who hadn't had breakfast yet, waved me over. I grinned and Connor grumbled, "Meet me in the Prank Cave" and jogged away. Katie turned serious. "You guys tried to prank us, but you messed up when you stumbled over the tools. We woke up, so you ran off. That is probably the first time you messed up a prank."

I turned to Katie, the grin vanishing from my face. Then, very quietly, I stated, "I don't mess up".

Katie laughed, "Well your previous actions deny that statement". And then, her eyes widened as she realized what I meant. "You did that on purpose, didn't you? You _wanted_ to wake us up. Why? Does your brother know?"

I shook my head, "I didn't want to lose you…as a friend" I quickly added. " I was worried that it was going to ruin our friendship" _And our slight chance at something more_, I thought to myself.

"Well that is incredibly deep, and cheesy, for a Stoll. Who thought you had emotions?" She laughed and I joined in. Then, she added "And if you did do what I think you were going to, seeing your green confetti and artificial flowers left there, I probably would have killed you guys. And that probably would ruin our friendship." Was it just me or did she get a little a depressed on the word "friendship"? _Don't overthink about that, it'll drive you insane_. I finally noticed Katie staring intently at me, like she asked a question.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, none of your materials are ever in your cabin, where do you keep them?"

"It's a secret" I told Katie. She looked crestfallen, like she thought that she was too good a friend to be keeping secrets from. And she was. I saw her big puppy eyes, _she deserves to know the truth_, and that's how I broke Rule #1 of the Prank Cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor POV

I impatiently waited for Travis to come while listening to music from a stolen IPod. What was taking him so long? We still had to prank the Ares, Hephaestus, and Dionysus Cabin. We voted against pranking the Nemesis, Nike, and Hecate cabins because Nike always wins (victory), so the prank would probably back-fire, Nemesis would get revenge, and Hecate would turn us into dogs or something. I thought I heard muffled voices outside, but it was probably my music. I took out my headphones when I saw Travis enter. I was about to ask him about his mess-up with the Demeter cabin (I hadn't forgotten it), when I saw another figure behind him. Katie. I felt fury and anger build inside of me, bubbling up in my chest until I spat out. "Why is _she_ here?" I couldn't believe my brother. He had broken our oath. All for a_ girl_.

Katie POV

I couldn't believe Connor was treating me so harshly. I may not be from the Athena cabin, but I am smart enough to know when I am not wanted. "Are you guys okay, I mean I can leave." I said. The cave was amazing; it had different ideas and a whole record of all the Stolls' pranks. "No" Travis stated firmly as Connor said "yes" simultaneously. Travis shot Connor a glare.

"Katie, can you give my brother and me a minute?" Travis asked. I nodded and Connor pulled another lever so I could now step out. I heard hushed voices and angry whisper-shouts. As much as I knew I shouldn't, I pulled the outside lever and walked in. I could tell that if no one stopped them, someone would end up being pulverized. They both stared at me as I walked in.

"Guys, I get it. This was some brotherly secret or something and now you are mad at Travis for ruining it. But there is no crying over spilled milk. I am not going to tell anyone, and I swear on the River Styx that no matter how mad I am with you guys I won't give your records or anything to Chiron as evidence."

Travis and Connor gasped, and had a good reason to. Swearing on the River Styx was the ultimate promise. It wasn't supposed to be messed around with, or used lightly. But it was too late for me to take it back. Finally, Connor said, "I guess you're right". We stayed in the Prank Cave and rethought their pranks, with an extra person it was now easier to complete until breakfast. It was early morning but thanks to Travis and Connor, most of the camp was already awake. We decided to prank the Ares and Hephaestus after breakfast, while they had weapons class, and Dionysus after lunch, while they would grow grapes. I thought about Travis, and how he took me to the secret place, and how he argued with Connor for me. I thought about how cute he looked, with his eyebrows scrunched together when he was confused, and that mischievous glint he got while he talked about or watched his pranks. I wondered if we would ever become more than friends. I looked over to Travis as we walked to breakfast together, his head was down and he looked guilty. I wondered why. I parted with the Stolls and headed towards the Demeter table, where we all got our usual cereal. We poured out the box of Demeter Wheat Cereal, the healthiest cereal to ever exist. Without looking at my bowl, I started to eat my cereal when a Demeter girl knocked the bowl out of my hand. I looked at her in confusion, then down at my spoon. In it contained a competitor Titan brand cereal. The cereal stated that it was the healthiest, but I am not kidding when I say it isn't .It is chocolatey and covered in sugar. It barely even had wheat in it! I nodded to my half-sister a grateful thank you, but I was REALLY annoyed. I absolutely LOATHED this cereal. My siblings were as angry as me. Being the cabin leader, I probably should have comforted them, but only one word came out of my lips. "STOLLS!" I screamed a murderous glint in my eyes. I didn't bother chasing them. Sons of Hermes were always fast. Sitting in my seat, I concentrated angrily. I heard screams as vines burst out of the floor by the Hermes table. Ivy grabbed the Stolls and the whole camp left the Stolls on their own to face the wrath of me. Looking back, I see that I overreacted a little bit, but that didn't stop me then. I stormed up to the Stolls. Then, I slapped them each. Hard.

"Oh, feisty." Travis croaked, but I was mad. Connor said "We do it with all the cabins, don't take it personally."

"Oh, but I will. Did you show me you Prank Cave just so that I would trust you Travis? Are you really my friend?" I stormed out of the room before he could answer, leaving him trapped in ivy. I flicked my wrist up and another web of ivy grabbed them. But this time, it was poison ivy.

Travis POV

I couldn't believe she said that. Of course I was her friend! I was going to have to find a way to make it up to her. "Well, we have to prank her back for this before the day's end." Connor said. I stared at my brother in disbelief. "Are you crazy? She really thinks we aren't her friends. We have to make it up to her." Now it was Connor's turn to stare at me in disbelief. "Since when have you care? We always get revenge. We can't just let this slide and _ask for her forgiveness_. Give me one good reason why we should forgive her, and ask her for forgiveness."

"Because… I like her" I stuttered. I couldn't believe I just said that. Connor gave me a look of pure shock, and then said "Oh, I owe that Aphrodite boy 5 drachmas."

"You bet on this?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded and then said, "I guess we will have to apologize to her."

I just hope she'll accept the apology.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie POV I saw Travis walking to lunch glumly today. When he saw me, he perked up, but then turned away guiltily. I felt so mad at Travis, how could he have done such a thing? But I was going to get revenge for all the pranks they pulled.

Connor POV

Oh, why did I bet with a child of Aphrodite on love? I mean, seriously, that wasn't very smart. I still can't believe Travis likes Katie. He used to pick on her the most out of all our targets, but somehow they became friends and now are way too overprotective of each other. Love made him choose friendship over brotherhood. Not that she is still his friend, anyways.

Travis POV

I was pretty glum today, even though it was April 1 still. I told Connor that he could finish up the pranks while I apologize. I decided to do it during sword fighting practice. I saw Katie and my heart leapt. But guilt tore through my happiness making me turn my head away. Lunch seemed to drag on forever until we finally reached the sword fighting arena. The first person I saw when I got there was Katie. She smiled and waved me over. I was a little suspicious to see if this was a prank, or if she was waving at someone else, but I was alone. I cautiously walked over to her. "Travis, I am sorry that I being such a jerk during breakfast. I know we really are friends and I shouldn't have taken it personally. I completely over-reacted and I brought you some healing cream for the poison ivy. I mean, it is just cereal, right? But please, don't ever do that again. " I stared at her, flabbergasted, and then willed a hand to take the healing cream. Once I was out of my daze, I shook my head. "Katie, I knew how mad you get about that cereal and I still played that prank. I deserved what I got and I am sorry. I just still wanted to be friends. We hugged each other, and then sparred. I was so distracted and happy that I lost within seconds. Katie went to go get a drink and Connor came up to me. "You are really out of it today." Connor noticed. Then, he must have seen the smile on my face because he asked, "She forgave you, didn't she?" I nodded, and then exclaimed, "She didn't just forgive, she apologized herself!" I was happy, but Connor looked suspicious. "I don't know, that seems a little easy for-" I sent him a glare. I didn't get it. Why couldn't he just be happy for me? "Oh, yeah, Katie gave me some healing powder. Apparently, there was poison ivy as well. That explains why you have been scratching yourself all day." I tossed Connor the packet. "How to apply: Rub after shower on itchy spots" He read aloud. It sounded weird, but I trusted Katie. Even if she didn't trust me. Connor and I went back to our cabin to apply the antidote. It was a fowl-smelling blue powder that left a faded blue on our skin. I tried to get myself covered up as much as possible, and then left for the Demeter cabin. Katie laughed when she saw me. "Dude, I never knew you wanted to join the circus, but you really didn't have to demonstrate what a clown looked like to me." She high- fived one of her siblings. "What is this?" I bellowed angrily. "That, sulfur smelling powder is really not the cure to poison ivy, in case you didn't know. It is just a concoction of various chemicals and colors that will leave you smelling and looking bad, not that you didn't need any help with that, for about a week." "KATIE! I will-" "You'll what? Pranking me more definitely isn't going to help you get a friend back." She said and I knew she had me trapped. She could prank me all she wanted and if I did, then I could lose my one and only friend." "Fine." I mumbled. Then I walked off to my cabin to tell my brother the news


	4. Chapter 4

Connor POV

I was enraged, not only did my brother want to apologize to Katie, but he also was fine with her pranking us. I knew that that wasn't going to be the last prank Katie played on us, so I decided that we should have a prank war. I didn't care if my brother agreed or not, he shouldn't have to give up his favorite hobby for a girl. It took me about an hour to convince him about the prank war. We knew Katie would probably be coming to our Prank Cave, so we moved the lever until we were sure she wouldn't be able to find it and enter. My brother and I were hovering over the Demeter Cabin prank ideas when Katie herself came in.

"How did you get in?" I interrogated.

"Dude, children of Demeter can tell living plants from fake ones, in case you forgot. I had a feeling you would be here Connor, but I thought you would do it behind your brother's back."

"I would never do that! We are brothers." I shouted.

"Really? Because he did it to you." Katie stated. I looked at my brother, my eyes asking the question my mouth could not. He nodded glumly. "What did you do?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Why not today?"

'You'll find out tomorrow."

"Katie, how did you know about this?' Travis asked. "I saw it myself."

"What were you doing near there?" Katie didn't respond. I tried to make out what it could be by using their conversation as clues, but it didn't work. On top of all my anger for Travis, he had managed to put more anger. That's when it hit me.

"Travis, Katie was watching you because she was stalking both of us. She wanted to see what we were doing to use it against us. Smart, Katie, but it won't work, we're brothers. Now leave, you aren't invited here. " Katie left.

"Connor, Katie saw me planning a prank for her. She must have thought it was for you. Don't let that get into your way, okay?" I nodded. We grabbed the plans for the Demeter Cabin and raced out to get more supplies.

Katie POV Okay, so my plan didn't go as well as I thought. I thought Travis wouldn't prank me, and I thought Connor would explode at Travis. Then, Connor would start an all-out prank war with me. I, since I was horrible at pranks, would recruit Travis. But no, Connor is too smart for that, so he just had to figure out my plan. Now I would have to stick to my pranks. While the Hermes cabin was at sword-fighting, I snuck into their cabin. I brought a bag of flour (which I got from the kitchen). Holding the bag, I climbed up somebody's bunk and carefully tipped the flour so that there was a not too noticeable amount on the fan. Connor himself told me that with all the people in the Hermes cabin, it gets pretty hot. Then, I quickly and quietly left the cabin.

**A/n Sorry for the short chapter!**


	5. Chapter 6

My anger might be a little dramatic, but considering the dozens of other pranks played on my cabin, I think it was in place. You see, when I first got to Camp-Half-Blood, Connor was jealous that Travis and I were friends. Travis didn't really spend that much time with Connor anymore. So Connor started to prank me, in hopes of my bond with Travis to weaken. Every day Connor would pull a different prank on the Demeter Cabin, never telling Travis what he was doing or why. I am normally a more relaxed, easy-going person, but I could only last bearing those pranks for so long. Finally, I couldn't take it. Now the Stolls would see that they're messing with the wrong person.

Travis POV

Where was the Katie I met years ago? She must have been replaced by an evil monster in the need for revenge. I wondered how that happened. Was it Camp-Half Blood that changed her attitude?_ No,_ I realize,_ it was us._ I wanted to change her back, but I didn't know how. We rubbed off on her, I guess. Now she isn't such a stickler for the rules. Once again, I wanted to apologize for all the pranks, but something stopped me. If I went to Katie, she would probably believe that it was just a prank or something. I thought this as I left sword-fighting class (on certain days we had it twice) and entered the cabin. We were all hot, and the cabin was no exception. I sighed and fanned myself with my hand. Someone turned on the fan, and a powder sandstorm attacked, covering everyone in a thin layer of flour.

"Beware Stoll Dandruff!" someone in our cabin shouted and everyone but my brother and me burst out laughing. We all lined up to use our bathroom, but the person in it shouted-"this isn't water! It's some kind of purple dye! The whole cabin erupted into laughter (enough to start a forest fire with the magical camp attitude fire) when we saw the person who had shouted. His face and hands were covered in purple dye. I had to admit, Katie was getting better at her pranks. But, of course, I wouldn't tell her that. I stormed up to the Demeter cabin still lightly dusted with flour. Of course it was flour, being that she _was_ the daughter of Demeter. When she saw me, she brightened and smiled. Not grinned, not smirked, she just smiled. A genuine smile that made my heart want to melt. I realized that I couldn't stay mad at Katie. I complimented her prank idea and then she whispered to me softly, "Do you want to know why I was so mad at you and your brother for pulling that prank on me?" I nodded eagerly. "When we first became friends, Connor would come and secretly prank our cabin, every day. He was jealous that you were spending more time with me than him." My eyes widened until they were the size of saucepans. My own brother, how could he do this to me? He sabotaged my only friend, and she never told me about it! Katie continued "The cereal prank was the last straw. I want to get your brother back, not you; I believe you really are my true friend, despite what I said earlier. But I am running out of pranks, and I need your help." Katie came to me for help. I can't believe Katie came to ME for help! Maybe we are getting closer! Nah, I'm just the only one who can possibly beat my brother in a prank war. So is she using me? No, I have a feeling that what she said was true. She, not knowing I was already going to say yes, added that she would get a basket of the ripest strawberries for me. I agreed and we decided to meet at the strawberry fields to discuss our plans tomorrow in the afternoon.


	6. Chapter 7

One week later

Katie POV

The prank war has been going on for exactly a week. Connor is still really peeved at Travis for joining my side. By now, even if Travis did want to join his brother's side, Connor probably wouldn't let him. But I don't think Travis would want to join his brother in the first place. Travis is as angry with Connor as Connor is with Travis. Ironically enough, Connor sabotaging our friendship has made us even closer friends. The prank war has brought us to end up spending much time plotting together. Our contrivance was totally fool-proof, which it needed to be in order to beat a Stoll in a prank war. But that was what got me to doubt. This plan was so good it was hard to believe that I had helped come up with it. I know this sounds very out there, but what if the Stolls had faked this whole prank war just to prank me big time in the end? It would be a very elaborate hoax, but then again, this is the Stolls we are talking about.

But I did feel that Travis genuinely was my friend. He couldn't act that well, could he? I decided to just stop thinking about it, it was putting too much pressure on my mind. I told myself that I could never fully trust the Stolls, no matter how much it seemed like I should, because you can never tell with them.

Travis and I were walking to the dining hall together chatting, like usual. As we passed the Aphrodite cabin I heard whispers and a frequent word: Tratie. I rolled my eyes and walked to the Demeter table for phase 1 of our big prank.

The goal of this was to make Connor think that we came up with horrible prank ideas, so he wouldn't suspect a thing when we actually did the real prank. This phase was extremely simple. When Connor started to leave his table, Travis would spill his drink and I would trip Connor, so he would land face first into the drink.

Phase 1 had worked perfectly, except for the fact that we had ended up with kitchen duty. While all the campers went to the campfire, Travis and I were stuck cleaning dishes. As we cleaned the dishes with lava, we talked. Travis looked at me and burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"You-have-something-on your-face." Travis choked out. Then, he leaned close to me and brushed it away. Unexpectedly, he started leaning in a little more, and I panicked. _He is just trying to get close to you, it is a part of a larger scheme_, I thought to myself. And despite how illogical that was, it was what I believed in at the moment. I quickly grabbed the first thing I could, a frying pan, and smacked him in the face. Travis, looking more hurt than I ever thought was possible, left the room. All my emotions were a gargantuan knot, and I did the only thing I could think of.

I did the dishes.

**a/n**

**Once again, sorry for the short chapter!**


End file.
